Family Is Everything
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: *2020 movie* Sonic is reunited with his caretaker Longclaw, thanks to his new cousin Jojo. (Under the Sonic The Hedgehog game for now).


**I went and saw the new "Sonic The Hedgehog" movie and let me tell you, it is epic! You guys have got to see it! :) **

**Anyway, I was inspired to do this story after seeing the movie, so there will be movie spoilers in this story. :) **

"**Sonic The Hedgehog" belongs to SEGA and Paramount Pictures. I own nothing.**

* * *

**Family Is Everything**

Sonic smiled as he saw Tom's car pull into the driveway. "Alright! They're here!" He called out, racing down to the kitchen where Maddie was. "Maddie, they're here!"

The woman smiled. "I know," she said. "Jojo's been excited about staying for the week during Spring Break."

The blue hedgehog smiled as he looked down at his feet, the red and white shoes that Jojo had given him seeming to gleam. The door then opened and the young girl came running in, her face lighting up when she saw him. "Sonic!" She said excitedly, giving him a big hug.

"Hey, Jojo," he said, hugging her back.

Maddie came out of the kitchen. "Hey, honey," she said.

"Aunty Maddie!" The young girl said happily, hugging the young woman.

"How's your mom doing, hon?"

Jojo shrugged. "She's okay," she said. "She still thinks Uncle Tom is crazy."

Maddie smiled. "Of course she does," she said, knowing her sister.

Tom came in and he smiled. "Alright," he said. "We got the guest room ready for you, Jojo."

The little girl cheered happily and it wasn't long before she and Sonic were messing around and having fun. She noticed his ring collection, which he had shown her before and she looked at him, remembering when he told her about Longclaw, the owl that had been raising him until she had helped him escape to Earth. He hadn't ever returned as there was still danger there, but he admitted that he missed his caretaker, who was so much like a mom to him, just as Maddie was.

Jojo knew what it was like to miss someone. She missed her father, who had gone away and had apparently never come back. Though her mother did her best, the child still missed her father. She now took two of the rings and turned to see Sonic pause the game they had been playing on the game console. "Hey, you hungry, Jojo?" He asked.

"Yeah," she said as she was hungry.

"I'll see if Maddie can round up some snacks for us."

With that, the blue hedgehog raced downstairs and Jojo realized this was a perfect opportunity. She closed her eyes, imagining Sonic's world and then threw the ring, watching with wide eyes as the portal opened up. Taking a deep breath and making sure she had the other ring in her pocket so that she could get back, she stepped through the portal, her eyes widening as she took in the sights around her. "Wow," she said softly, seeing it was exactly all that Sonic had described to her. As if knowing exactly where to go, she walked down a path, soon finding herself at a hut and an owl that was a little taller than her was inside. The owl looked at her and gasped in shock.

"Who are you?" She asked.

Jojo was in awe at the owl and took a deep breath. "Are you Longclaw?" She asked.

The owl sat up straighter. "How do you know my name, child?" She asked.

The young girl smiled. "Sonic told me," she said. "He lives with my aunt and uncle."

"Sonic?" Longclaw repeated softly. "He's alive?"

Jojo nodded. "He misses you," she said before looking down. "I miss my daddy and I don't know where he is."

The owl could see the child was being truthful and gently tilted her chin up with a wing. "You have the rings, don't you?" She asked gently.

"Just the one I used to get here and then this one," she said, pointing to her pocket before looking at her. "Please, Miss Longclaw. Sonic really misses you."

Longclaw nodded before moving around her hut and gathering a few things, standing beside the child when she was ready. "Your aunt and uncle are good to Sonic?" She asked.

Jojo nodded. "Uncle Tom is the best and Aunt Maddie is an animal doctor," she said.

The owl nodded before glancing around. "Hurry, use the ring, child," she said.

Nodding, the little girl pictured Sonic's room and threw the ring, which became the portal they needed and both quickly headed through, the portal closing behind them. Sonic zipped into the room with the snacks, stopping in shock at seeing his caretaker standing beside Jojo. "L-Longclaw?" He asked hopefully.

"Hello, Sonic," she said to him.

Tears gathered in the blue hedgehog's green eyes as he glomped her. "Longclaw!" He said happily, tears running down his face.

The owl hugged him. "Oh, Sonic," she said, her voice soothing. "I'm so glad you're safe."

He looked at her. "How...did you get here?" He asked. "I thought...,"

She smiled. "Your cousin helped me," she said, gesturing to Jojo, who smiled before looking sheepish. The hedgehog looked at her.

"Jojo, did you...take some rings?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yes," she said. "I'm sorry, Sonic. I just wanted to help you and Miss Longclaw." She stood straighter. "I don't have my daddy and I don't know where he is."

Sonic heard the hidden pain in his cousin's voice and looked at her, taking her hands into his own. "Jojo, I wish you had asked me first," he said. "The rings are powerful."

The girl looked down in sadness, but a gloved hand gently tilted her chin up and she saw her cousin smile. "But I understand why you did what you did," he said. "You've got a pure heart, Jojo. You gave me my shoes, you accepted me as a friend and cousin, and...you just reunited me with the one person I missed the most."

Jojo smiled and hugged him and he chuckled, hugging her before looking worried. "Um, hopefully Tom and Maddie won't freak out," he said.

Longclaw saw two adults come in and she chuckled. "Sonic," she said softly.

The blue hedgehog looked up to see the two adults looking at him, Jojo, and the owl and the girl and hedgehog looked sheepish. "Um, I can explain," Sonic said.

Jojo looked up at her aunt and uncle. "It was my idea," she said softly. "I...I didn't want Sonic to miss his mommy like I miss Daddy."

Maddie kneeled down and smiled gently at her niece. "Uncle Tom and I will let it slide this time," she said gently. "But next time, please ask before you take something, even if you have good intentions."

The young girl nodded and Longclaw came up to them. "She is a thoughtful child," she said. "By the way, she told me you have been taking care of Sonic."

Tom smiled. "He's one of the family," he said. "And family is everything to us."

Sonic smiled. "Guys, I want you to meet Longclaw, who was my caretaker before I came to Earth," he said. "Longclaw, this is Tom, Maddie, and Jojo."

The owl nodded. "Thank you for taking care of Sonic," she said. "It's good to see there are people willing to help him and not use his power for their own gain."

Jojo looked at her aunt and uncle. "Can Miss Longclaw stay?" She asked hopefully.

Maddie smiled and looked at her husband, who smiled and nodded. "She's one of the family, so she can definitely stay," the police officer said.

"Absolutely," the black-haired woman said with a smile.

Sonic hugged Longclaw again. "You're going to like it here, Longclaw," he said.

She smiled. "Especially now that we're together again," she said, hugging him back.

Jojo grinned and hugged her aunt and uncle, who hugged her back before everyone joined in for a group hug as a family.

* * *

**I just had to. :) **

**Please leave a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
